


Another Galaxy

by ajaxthexe



Series: One Shot [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2141745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajaxthexe/pseuds/ajaxthexe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael left Rays galaxy and is in another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Galaxy

Ray and Michael been dating for 2 years now, since a month after Ray joined the Achievement Hunters. But they have known each other before that and have always been good friends. It was a surprise, the Achievement Hunters had been playing truth or dare while waiting for Lindsay to show up.

"Michael, truth or dare," Geoff asked, grinning wickedly at the jersey boy.

"Dare, I'm no pussy," Michael smirked. 

"I dare you to kiss the person on your left," Geoff exclaimed, pointing towards Ray, who was sitting on Michaels left. 

The 2 blushed wildly as Geoff, Jack and Gavin laughed. Huffing, Michael leaned in and captured Rays lips in a kiss. Ray froze at the feeling of Michaels chapped lips on his. For some reason, Michaels heart cracked as Ray didn't kiss back. But before he could pull away, the younger man started kissing back, his soft lips moving against Michaels.

Geoff wolf whistled, making them pull apart, lips slightly red and faces pure red. Michael glared at Geoff, who gave him a shit eating grin.

Huffing, he turned to Ray and asked, "Truth or Dare." 

"Dare," Ray said cautiously, surprised as a huge grin appeared on Michaels face.

"I dare you to answer my question," Michael said, earning a question look from his co-workers, "Will you be my boyfriend and go on a date with me tonight?!" Ray looked at him with shock, making Michael regret his decision. 

But Ray started smiling and exclaimed, "Yes and yes!" making everyone cheer. 

Michael smiled and pulled Ray into a kiss. It was a start of a hopefully long lasting relationship

After 6 months of dating, the admitted they loved each other and they were happy and all their friends were happy for them. It had slipped out of Rays mouth when Michael found his DS.

Ray ran around the apartment, shuffling threw his items. His DS was nowhere to be found and Ray was panicking. His mother had bought it for him for his birthday before she, sadly, passed away and the DS meant the world to Ray.

"Ray?" Michael yawned, shuffling into their now messy living room, "What's going in and why is the living room a mess?" Ray looked up at his boyfriend with wide panicky eyes.

"My DS is gone!" Ray exclaimed, before going back to digging around in the drawer below the T.V.

Michael sighed and started walking around the apartment, looking for the missing device. After half and hour, there was still no sign of it and Ray was close to tears. It was one of the last reminders he had of his mother.

"I found it!" Michael called from the bathroom all of the sudden.

Ray rushed towards the washroom, a huge grin appearing on his face as he spotted the familiar pink device in Michaels pale hands. He hugged it close to his chest before bringing Michael into a huge hug, kissing him deeply.

"Thank you so much!" Ray said when they pulled away, "God, I love you so much!" That's when they both froze and started at each other. 

A smile appeared on Michaels face as Ray quickly looked down, cheeks running red. "I love you too!" he whispered, making Ray look up in surprise.

They smiled at each other and Michael pulled Ray into a kiss. Ray melted into the kiss just filled with love. 

After that, the relationship was more loving and more fun than before. But that only lasted a year and 3 months. After that, things started going downhill. Gavin and Michael were becoming more and more closer, but that wasn't really bothering Ray, the 2 were best friends! What was bothering him was that Michael never wanted to spend with him anymore, always blowing him off for Gavin.

"Michael, do want to go the movies tonight than go to that restaurant you love?" Ray asked as Michael drove him to work.

"Sorry, me and Gavin are going out for bevs!" Michael exclaimed, a smile appearing on his face, "Maybe another day?"

Ray nodded slowly and looked away from his boyfriend. It was Friday, Michael always tried to make sure him and Ray had nights alone on Friday, only ever bailing if something really important came up. Was Gavin becoming more important than him?

It when on like that for 2 months before Michael started spending more time with Ray and Ray was happy he had his boyfriend back. But he didn't notice the lingering looks between Michael and Gavin or how they would sometimes sneak off during work, but the others did. Geoff was worried for Ray, worried that he would get his heart broken, but he didn't say anything, it was none of his business.

Ray thought things were going so good that he went a bought a ring to propose to Michael. When he went to work, he had a huge smile on his face. Gavin was excited about something as well, not being able to keep still. Michael seemed distracted, he kept glancing between Ray and Gavin. But Ray didn't notice, he was to busy fiddling with the box in his pocket.

"Hey Michael," Ray said as they stopped recording a Lets play, "Can I talk to you?" 

Michael shot him a confused look but shrugged and said, "Sure, I need to talk to you anyways," Ray nodded and lead Michael out of the office.

Gavin watched the 2 leave with a huge grin on his face, earning a strange look from the 3 gents.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Ray asked, a smile on his face, his hand tightening around the box in his pocket.

Michael took a deep breath and said, "We need to break up," Ray looked at him in shock, eyes wide. Michael winced as Rays happy face crumpled, eyes turning cold.

"Why?" Ray whispered out, trying to not let the tears fall.

"Me and Gavin," Michael took another deep breath, "Me and Gavin fell in love and we started daring a month ago. I hope you understand?!" 

Ray nodded vaguely, to lost in his mind. Michael smiled thankfully at him before walking away, leaving the stunned Ray behind him. A month ago, that's when Michael started being around him again... That's when the tears started falling from Rays eyes.

"Ray?" a voice asked, making Ray blink away the tears clouding his eyes. There stood Lindsay, staring at the younger boy in shock, "Are you ok? Do you need me to get Michael?" 

"No!" Ray shouted, making Lindsay jump, "Me and Michael broke up. Can you- can you drive me home, I'll text saying I'm not feeling well and that you're driving me home."

Lindsay nodded and lead Ray towards the parking lot, trying to stay as far away from the Achievement Hunter office as possible. Ray quickly texted Geoff before shutting off his phone.

***

"Do you need anything else?" Lindsay asked him gently as she stopped the car in front of Ray and Michaels apartment building. Ray nodded and slowly got out off the car, "Well, you know my number if you need anything,"

"Thanks Lindsay," Ray said softly, getting a soft smile in reply. He waved as she drove away. As soon as Lindsay was gone, he turned on his phone and called someone.

"Hello?" The voice asked.

"Hey Tina. It's Ray, can you come over to my place? I need a favour," 

When Tina had arrived, Ray explained everything and asked if he could live with her for awhile. Tina, of course, accepted, and helped Ray move all of his stuff to her apartment. The only thing he left was a note saying I hope you make Gavin as happy as you made me, see you at work~Ray. As long as Michael was happy with his choice, Ray was ok!

Michael was shocked when he came home to find all of Rays stuff gone, the only thing left was a note giving his blessing. Michael smiled and laid down on the bed that once held to. It seemed empty... 

It took Ray 3 months before he was able to get back on his feet and get his own apartment. He was broken and everyone knew. He tried to act as normal as he could during recordings, but it sometimes wasn't an of and even the fans knew something was wrong. Every time Michael and Gavin would joke around or kiss, Ray would break a little more.

On the days where the couple acted more lovey doves than usual, Ray would have to leave and remind himself that is was ok Michael was with Gavin, as long as he was happy! Everyone wanted to comfort the broken boy, but no one knew how. Tell him everything will be ok? No Ray wouldn't believe that. On his worsts days where he works brake down crying, one of the gents or Lindsay, sometimes even Joel, would hug Ray and try to calm him down. It helped, but he always wished one day it would be Michaels arms around him as he comforted Ray. 

"Why can't I heal?!" Ray sobbed into Jacks arms during one of his bad days. He had walked in on Michael and Gavin kissing more lovingly then him and Michael had in a year, "Why can't my heart just shut up?! He's happy he deserves happiness,"

Jack just held the crying boy in his arms, rubbing his back. Ryan and Geoff were in charge of keeping the couple busy until Ray had calm down. But it looked like the boy wouldn't calm down in awhile. It seemed like most of Rays pent up feelings were finally coming out.

"The d-day we b-broke up, I was g-g-gonna propose," Ray stuttered out, pulling out a chain he always wore around his neck since the break up, the ring on it, "That's what I wanted to talk about," Jack stared at the boy with pity. Why did this have to happen to such a sweet young boy?

After 2 years of being together, Michael and Gavin started to have issues. Gavin was getting close with a girl named Meg who worked at the Know and Michael didn't like it. Jack found it ironic, having seen nearly the same thing 2 years ago. A loving and happy couple fall apart because 1 of them starts getting to close to someone else. 

Ray was to broken to even comprehend what was going on between Michael and Gavin, too caught up in his own memories. Memories of when him and Michael were happy or even before they were dating when one lived in New York and another in New Jersey. Sometimes it would be Fantasies of him and Michael, like if Michael hadn't broken up with Ray and they got engaged. They're wedding was beautiful and a year later they were longer in an apartment but in a house with 3 adopted children and a dog. But none of that was real and Michael was in another Galaxy.

Michael had nowhere else to go. Everyone was pissed at him for hurting Ray and Gavin was off with his new girlfriend Meg! The only choice he had was Ray himself. It was a bad idea but it was his only idea.

He took a deep breath and knocked on the old apartment door. The door slowly opened to reveal an awful looking Ray. His eyes were cloudy and tear streaks ran down his face, but Michael bet he looked just as bad.  
"Michael?" Ray asked cautiously, "What are you doing here?"

"Gavin broke up with me," Michael whimpered before breaking into tears.

Michael never thought he would reach such a low point in his life. Here was he was, standing in front of his broken ex boyfriend, sobbing over his resent ex who left him for someone else. Michael heard Ray sigh before pulling Michael into the apartment and sitting him down on the couch. 

"What happened?" Ray asked softly as he sat beside Michael.

"He said he fell in love with Meg and they are going to move into a house together," Michael sniffled, wiping away a stray tear.

Ray nodded, but didn't say anything. The two sat in silence, the only sound was of Michael sniffling every so often. Rays heart was beating fast, wanting to do nothing more than comfort the man he loved. But he couldn't, scared it would turn into something more.

"Why did you come here?" Ray finally whispered, making Michael look at him in shock, "Out of all places you could go, why here?"

Michael sighed, "I have no where else to go," Michael muttered, "Everyone is mad at me for what happened between me and you and well, I can't really go to Gavin," he chuckled slightly, "Why didn't you fight for me?" Ray froze, but didn't look up at him.

"You wanted to be with Gavin and be happy with him, and that's what you wanted and you got what I wanted, you were happy," Ray spoke softly, "I wanted you to be happy, even though it meant not being with me," 

Michael surprised Ray by brining him into a hug. Ray quickly hugged him back, burying his head into Michaels shoulder. The two held each other, memories playing before their eyes of everything that has happened. Getting together, falling in love, Michael ignoring Ray to be with Gavin, the happy month before the break up, then the break up. After that it was always Michael and Gavin being happy together with a broken Ray somewhere. All the memories came back to them.

Michael pulled away from the hug, staring at Ray with teary honey eyes. Ray smiled softly at him, his dull brown eyes staring into Michaels and Michael hated it. Hated that he was the cause of a once happy man becoming so broken. 

Ray jumped as Michael leaned forward and captured Rays lips in a kiss. He started kissing back and their lips started moving in the familiar dance. Michael placed his hands on Rays waist and Ray cupped Michaels face. Wait what was he doing?! He broke away from the kiss, scrambling to the other side of the couch.

"I can't," Ray whispered to the surprise Michael, "I can't, I'm to scared to do this again," tears started to fall from his eyes, "Can you please go?" 

Michael nodded and stood up, making his way to the door.  
"and Wait!" Ray exclaimed. Michael looked at Ray as he quickly pulled Michael into a hug, slipping something into his pocket, "For you,"

"Thanks," Michael whispered, kissing Rays forehead.

He walked out of the apartment and closed the door behind him. Michael took the thing out of his pocket, a little red box. Looking at it in confusion, he slowly opened it, gasping and breaking into tears at what he saw. 

Maybe Michael shouldn't have gone to another galaxy...

**Author's Note:**

> The oneshot is based off the song Boats and Birds by Gregpry and the Hawl.
> 
> Galaxy=Love/lover
> 
> I also might post a second part


End file.
